Mario Kart Kinetic
Mario Kart Kinetic is an upcoming Mario Kart ''game developed by Beanstalk Inc. along with Nintendo. It will come out Q3/Q4 2012 and will be for the Storybook. It is the 8th installement of the popular series. 'Gameplay' The gameplay is similar to other ''Mario Kart games, including the appearence of Coins. Like in Mario Kart 7, they give you coins to purchase different wheel types. But like in Super Mario Kart ''and ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit, the give speed boosts. These two functions add gameplay ideas not in the more recent installements, or their retro counterparts. You are able to drift like in Mario Kart DS, to the same degree of how it affects gameplay. Dust, Blue Sparks, Red Sparks, or Purple Sparks come out of your kart. Purple Sparks are the highest level of sparks. Unlike in Mario Kart Wii, motorbikes do not make any appearence, except in beta (where Zapper appeared as one of Waluigi's, Wiggler's, and Boomerang Bro.'s unlockable karts). 'Controls' A Button- (Hold) Makes your Kart move forward B Button- (Press) Stops your Kart, (Hold) Drives the Kart Backwards R Button- '(Hold while turning) Drifts, (Press) Makes the kart jump up '''L Button- '(Hold while turning) Drits, (Press with item) Uses an item Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is split into four modes, one unlocked after beating the other. The four modes are 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 300cc. Unlike in Mario Kart DS, 150cc Mirror does not appear. The tracks in Grand Prix are: Time Trail 1P VS Battle Multiplayer Nintendo WFC Leaderboards Practice Characters 33 characters are playable in the game. 15 are default, and 18 are unlockable. The characters new to ''Mario Kart ''are marked with *. Default 215px-MarioMP8a.png|Mario '''Middleweight Red_Blue_Toad.png|Toad Lightweight Bowser HUGE.png|Bowser Heavyweight LuigiMarioPartyDS.png|Luigi Middleweight 200px-Koopa.png|Koopa Troopa Lightweight 508px-MP8Wario.png|Wario Heavyweight NSMBWiiPeach.png|Peach Middleweight DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong Lightweight DK Strong.png|Donkey Kong Heavyweight 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi Middleweight Baby Mario NSMBDIY.png|Baby Mario Lightweight King K. Rool.png|King K. Rool* Heavyweight MKPC Yoshi Solo.png|Yoshi Middleweight BowserJr..png|Bowser Jr. Lightweight PrincessRosalina.png|Rosalina Heavyweight Unlockable Daisy MK7.png|Daisy Middleweight MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette Lightweight MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario Heavyweight Red Lakitu MK7.png|Lakitu Middleweight BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi Lightweight FemaleMii.png|Mii Heavy/Middle/Lightweight BeeMKH.png|Bee* Middleweight 180px-Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Lightweight 250px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo Heavyweight MSS..SS..SS..SS.png|Wiggler Middleweight DRY.png|Dry Bones Lightweight Croco In Super Smash Bros. Racing.png|Croco* Heavyweight PunpunSolo.png|Pom Pom* Middleweight Big Boo NSMBDIY.png|Boo* Lightweight SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|Boom Boom* Heavyweight Kamek YBA.png|Kamek* Middleweight ShyGuy.png|Shy Guy Lightweight Boomerang Bro. SM3DL.png|Boomerang Bro.* Heavyweight Unlocking Criteria Karts Every character has 6 karts, 2 are default and 4 are unlockable. * indicates that that kart is unlockable. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Items Items are found in Item Boxes in the course. You pick them up by driving into them. There is a variety of items in the new Mario Kart! * indicates new item in MK. Trivia * In beta, the name was Mario Kart Hyper. It was changed for unknown reasons. * This is the first game in a while to not have triple green or red shells. * The red shell in this game has the same effect as before, it just looks different. Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart series Category:Storybook games Category:Kart racing Category:2012 Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario kart series